All Hallow's Eve
by shizuyue
Summary: [shonen ai, oneshot] Halloween is not just a world where there’s a smiling skeleton, but an occasion for the Organization to relax as well.


"Yeah! That's it! Bite the damn thing!" Xigbar laughed loudly, his Chinese zombie hat twirling around his finger, nearly hitting Demyx's face. The blond, dressed as a Egyptian mummy, grabbed the apple between his teeth and displayed it like a trophy before tossing it back into the barrel of dyed red water. "Next! Next! Come here, Xaldin!"

"No bloody- oof! Watch it, Saix!" Alcohol was definitely in the lance-user's bloodstream as his famously bad temper flared when he was knocked forward towards the barrel by the smirking Number Seven. Or perhaps he was still mad from how the others had managed to bully him into becoming a famous female ghost from some movie, which requires his precious hair be unrestrained and hanging loosely in front of his face. He growled when the Number Two called for him again.

The furry ears attached to Saix's head twitched, though not in annoyance, as he continued his course and went straight for the arm of one Melodious Nocturne. Caught by surprise, Demyx gave a surprised yelp as he was dragged away by the berserker in werewolf clothes and proceeded to blush crimson when the blue-haired man whispered into a bandaged ear.

For once, the members of Organisation XIII forgot the fact that they had no hearts, and just tried to enjoy. Even the Superior, dressed as a very convincing Dracula, watched with a smile as he sipped from a glass of blood red wine, occasionally exchanging words with Luxord. The gambler was seemed completely comfortable in his pirate costume and managed to look perfectly aristocratic on the enormous carved pumpkins that he and Xemnas were sitting on, drinking straight from a bottle of rum.

Roxas himself was sitting on another of those pumpkins, one with a forlorn expression, and wondering where his best friend was. The Number Eight had told him to leave for the Halloween ball first before Axel shut himself in his room since afternoon. The blond tugged at the wizard hat on his head with a sigh when he heard a familiar voice yelling, "Incoming, incoming!"

He looked up just in time to see a redheaded figure jumped off the handrail of the second floor stairways and caught the ring connected to a wire that he had not noticed. With his heart at his throat, Roxas watched as Axel flew towards the middle of the hall in true flying fox style, and landed onto a pile of firewood with a resounding crash. Just when the youngest of the thirteen was about to rush over to check on his friend when a maniacal laughter rang out as a merry bonfire burst into flames.

"Hi, Roxy!" Axel, dressed in a tight black leather outfit and pants with the pattern of a fire flickering from the bottom, looked downright splendid as he all but swaggered out of the fire unharmed. A pair of short twisted horns stuck out of his brilliant red hair and a slim black forked tail was attached to the end of his spine, completing his costume. The kohl that usually outlined his eyes were even more pronounced against his sharp elfin features, and brought out his bright green eyes and the devilish smile on his face nicely. "How do you like the fire?"

"As much as you'll like scrapping your remains from the ceiling with Luxord's cards." The golden-haired Nobody growled at Axel as both of his keyblades winked into existence and swiped at the redhead, who hastily jumped out of the way. "What WERE you thinking, you idiot? You almost scared me to non-existence!"

"Aww, I didn't know you care for me so muc- YIKES! ROXAS! That's my di-"

"Since you're a Nobody, you're not going to need it to reproduce, are you?" Roxas flashed him an angelic smile coupled with a murderous gleam in his eyes, before he threw a keyblade impulsively at his best friend, knocking both his hat and one of Axel's horns askew. Judging by the fire-user's face, he almost did not duck fast enough. "Goddamnit Axel, when are you going to learn?"

Axel raised his hands in a pacifying gesture when the blond seemed ready to throw the other weapon left in his hands, and paced towards Roxas slowly. "Alright alright, I promise I won't be **too** reckless from now on... at least, not when you're around."

"AXEL!"

When he judged that he had enough distance, Axel pounced. He had the once-in-a-lifetime opportunity of seeing those sky blue eyes widened to almost comical proportions when Roxas found himself suddenly but firmly enveloped between a pair of deceptively strong arms, rendering the keyblade useless. "Dude, baby, you worry too much. But you're so cute when you're all angry like that. Oh, and your costume is so adorable too."

Roxas flushed a deep red, though one could not be sure if it was from anger or something. "Let me go!"

"Nada. Not when you're so intent on castrating me." Axel smirked against Roxas's ears, his warm breath tickling the sensitive flesh and making the blond's blush even more pronounced. Glancing at the figures of Marluxia, in his full fairy-winged glory, and a valkyrie style Larxene waltz past them, he tugged Roxas towards the dance area. "Come on, let's dance. That way I don't have to risk getting injured by letting you go."

Dancing, turned out to be a tricky affair. With revenge on his mind, Roxas set out to make things difficult for Axel by attempting to step on the other's feet at every possible moment. In the end, it looked more like some very uncoordinated tap-dancing.

"Roxy..." Axel winced as Roxas stomped on his toes with a vicious grin. "Do you really wish me bodily harm?"

"Don't you already know the answer?"

The fire-user sighed in a dramatic manner. "I knew that I'm going to be the one abused in this relatio- OUCH!"

"You asked for it, Number Eight." Zexion commented quietly from nearby, hiding a little smirk neatly with an ancient looking tome in his hand. He wore the simple white toga that only served to compliment his slender build, and at the same time, worked really well with the Roman armor that Lexaeus was wearing. "Don't get too damaged that you can't go for missions."

"Not a chance." Axel cocked his head at the corner where Vexen had retreated to, dressed like a necromancer from some medieval fantasy would, complete with a full set of human skeleton beside him. "I'm not giving him a chance to test his experiments again."

"Good thinking. I'll leave you to Number Thirteen then. You should watch..."

Axel's attention was brought back to the glaring keyblade wielder a moment too late, and was awarded with a solid stomp on his foot. The resulting yelp was extremely loud and tragic.

"...out."

Roxas grinned evilly after he squirmed out of Axel's hold and watched the redhead hopped around on one foot while massaging his other. He then realized how much fun he was having, just as he caught a peek of Axel's hidden smile, and rolled his eyes.

Axel let go off his leg and pouted, his green eyes smiling. "I swear my toes are flatter now."

"Yeah, well you deserved it." Roxas stuck his tongue out before he shifted uncomfortably. "Want to dance? For real, I mean."

Figuring that it was the closest thing to an apology and 'thanks' that he could get, Axel offered his hand with a grin. "Why not?"


End file.
